


Together is Better

by Michicant123



Series: Sterek Is Eternal [5]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Eternal Sterek, Fanart, Feels, M/M, trying out this color thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-07
Updated: 2018-07-07
Packaged: 2019-06-06 15:53:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15198182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Michicant123/pseuds/Michicant123
Summary: I had Sterek feels and needed to draw it out.





	Together is Better

Tumblr: [michicant123](http://michicant123.tumblr.com/post/138901110281/i-had-sterek-feels-and-needed-to-draw-it-out-this)

DeviantArt: [michicant123](https://www.deviantart.com/michicant123)

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what y'all think. Holla at me for suggestions or requests.


End file.
